borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nagamarky
Archive is kept at User_talk:Nagamarky/Notes. New posts below. Thanks. Max Ogre I'm sure you've seen this weapon before--can you give me the low down on it's origins? Is it possibly legit? Modded? Construct? I'd like to know because it's a really cool weapon and not significantly over-powered. I'm not getting rid of it, but I don't want to pawn it off to anyone else if it's not legit. Many thanks, Firefly 19 16:28, June 17, 2010 (UTC) : What are the stats for yours? Am too tired to run all permutations of Ogres to check for Max. Tried that with Serpens and wasted an hour. --Nagamarky 16:30, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Reaper Yeah I saw it, but the other legendaries have a big gallery of peoples weapons and was wondering why this one did not. And I like to complain :P 20:32, June 17, 2010 (UTC) (it took me an hour to type this message so I got logged out) Eatingleg4peanut 20:34, June 17, 2010 (UTC) : Noted. Though it's not really surprising; I've seen dozens of weapons without talk pages at all. (And yes, the timed logout is quite annoying.) --Nagamarky 20:46, June 17, 2010 (UTC) How to start a forum. Hello, I will trust you 98.54% from now on okay? My question is how do you start a forum from creating a blog? I know how to start a user talk blog but not an actually forum to discuss things. Or just to change the type of blog I am creating in general. Could you guide me on how to do so or direct me to a page so I can find out how? Thanks. Auric Polaris 15:48, June 20, 2010 (UTC) * Blog tab (scroll all the way down) (top left of toolbar) '' . That's all you can make in the form of blogs. Such is Wikia. * 'Forum:Index' (pick a section) (right of page) ''Add new topic. --Nagamarky 16:01, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much. I have been trying to figure that out forever. I appreciate your help. Auric Polaris 16:09, June 20, 2010 (UTC) "Pending sysop approval" I noticed that, on your user page, it says that reformatting the manufacturer weapon templates is "pending sysop approval". What needs approving? I'm guessing that it has something to do with the thread on the Gearbox forums and the recent change to the Hellfire page. If it's that ("making the wiki useful", as the idea seems), I for one am all for it. -- 20:22, June 20, 2010 (UTC) : EDIT: No...t quite, was referring to the manufacturer templates - which I've already implemented with the influx of new stuff as the gbxforum people roll in. Also, thread here. --Nagamarky 20:26, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Sledge and Shep figured id ask before i add this to Sledge's page. Do you think i should add Dr Zed mentioning how Sledge skinned Shep's entire Family to the Sledge's involvement section of His page? If not there, then where or if at all? 16:20, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : No need to ask, just add it in. This is a wiki, after all - if edits have any merit, they will persist. --Nagamarky 16:13, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Editing a table I was thinking about adding my Combustion Stinger to the table in the Stinger page, but I'm not quite sure how to do it. Could you explain how it works? I'd like to do it myself if possible. GruntMastaFlash 03:20, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : easiest way is to copy the last entry from row to row end and transcribe your data onto the paste. preview if nec. 04:01, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea how to do that. I don't get how the templates work to be honest. GruntMastaFlash 05:21, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : Don't work with the Rich text Editor, use the pagesource editor. --Nagamarky 05:39, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, that fixed my problem. Feel free to check out the Stinger talk page, I added a couple a new stingers I had that looked better than most in the table. GruntMastaFlash 06:33, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : Please do not add Gear Calculator itemcards. --Nagamarky 06:38, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Whatevs, guess ya'll don't get a pic until I buy a camera phone. lol GruntMastaFlash 06:53, June 22, 2010 (UTC) rv10 pearl aries I was curious if you were willing to trade or dupe your level 47 rv10 pearl aries if you are on xbox gtTbone0923 19:57, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : PC, soz. --Nagamarky 14:21, June 23, 2010 (UTC) re: Volcano image on 'Legendary' page Judging by over a dozen legitimate Volcanoes I've received between level 45 and 61, and looking at the average damage per level on the data set on the Volcano Discussion page, it's obvious that an equipped level 48 (much less a level 36) Volcano, regardless of Dark Orange rarity status, could not have a damage value of 826. Nonetheless, we cannot adequately represent Legendary Weapons with an equipped weapon whose "Level Requirement" is 12 values less. It suggests to uninformed readers that a weapon of such lopsided damage potential can be obtained in Playthrough 1 (level 36) without the Secret Armory DLC. : Go ahead, try it for yourself. Level aside, these are the parts for the Volcano: body4, barrel5, mag3, Maliwan_1, level 48 --Nagamarky 04:49, June 23, 2010 (UTC) 2122 X 3 helix destructor do you consider moving a gun's level to 61 modding? my 1514 x 3 helix destructor was moved to level 61 by a friend, thus creating the 2122 x 3 version. from farming craw, i've seen some weapons that are pretty close to a gun moved to level 61. example. my U hunter's bulldog was moved from 60 to 61 and given a frantic module to move the fire rate to 1.9. a friend toyed around with the accuracy, etc, and got a 262 x 7 bulldog with 52.1% accuracy. (changing the damage from 226 x 7 to 233 x 7) (up from 1.6) in a 2 person craw run, just after we killed craw. the first rare he picked up was a 262 x 7 hunter's bulldog with 1.9 fire rate, scoped, with 52.1 % accurate. i also found a 233 x 7 hunter's shotgun with exactly the same specs as the bulldog, except for 12 shots and a 1.4 fire rate. thanks for your time. p.s. the launcher may have been a 1560 x 3 destructor i got in a craw run. : Personally, yes I do consider that to be modding. --Nagamarky 05:52, June 23, 2010 (UTC) sig prob? hi, nags. i may have found the supposed sig problem from the day before (6/22/10). according to the activity feed when you edited borderlands_wiki:vandalism you also added the jabberwock pic from my sig. of course you did not add the pic to the vandalism wiki so i don't know why the activity feed thinks that you did. on the other hand i followed the feed back 36 hours and found no other instances of my pic popping up where it didn't belong. color me confused. (cc: doc f) 18:19, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Dove Hornet When the dove and hornet spawn together and the hornets accessory overrides the doves, does that mean that the doves no ammo effect is completely absent? I'm asking because I found a hornet dropped from slither but did not have the dove effect. - 02:16, June 24, 2010 (UTC) : The Hornet has the accessory and the Dove has the barrel, so nothing overrides anything else. When they spawn together, aka a "Dove Hornet", it will appear as a BLR Hornet with no prefix (Dove forces no prefix, Hornet forces its title) but not all BLR Hornets, or Hornet in general for that matter, are Doves. If you don't see the effect, means it's not there, simple as that. --Nagamarky 04:22, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Gotcha. Thanks for clearing that up. - 04:33, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Sniper rof Yo can you tell me what the highest rof is for a (purple) rarity sniper is. Cuz i have a 3.6! rof liquid thunder (out the top of my head) so is that possible? i think it was called PPZ470.W Liquid Thunder. or something i'll go check it but is that rof possible? No signature found... 07:47, June 25, 2010 (UTC) : Card it or I can't say for sure. Honestly, I don't see why you of all people are so particular about legitimacy. --Nagamarky 08:04, June 25, 2010 (UTC) k ill try to card it 4 ya and btw can SMG's come with the HX 550? cuz i thought they could only go up to HX 540 as being the best grade. No signature found... 10:27, June 26, 2010 (UTC) : Yes they can, guns are modeled and named by parts. Because it would be counterproductive and a waste of time, I am not continuing until I have some sort of assurance that you are not going to wipe any more of our comments just because it shows your items are modded, or proclaim to people that all your guns are legit when they're obviously not. --Nagamarky 10:37, June 26, 2010 (UTC) "Perfect" Kyros power Okay, Im just gonna put this here because I dont really know how to make a new section. I saw you post the "Perfect" Kyros power, and decided I would play around on the Gearcalc with Cyclops/kyros power. I dont know why, but whenever I try to make one with both parts, it says the Cyclops overrides the Kyros Power title. I eventually got around to making this (dont know how to do Item card, so Ill post the code). Its name seems kind of odd, since the blank prefix for some reason has higher priority over Pearl/Erupting, and overall I wanted to know your opinion on it... dlc3_gd_customweapons.Unique_Weapons.CustomWeap_SemiAutoSniper_KyrosPower gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Atlas gd_weap_sniper_rifle.A_Weapon.WeaponType_sniper_rifle gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Body.body4 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Grip.grip5 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.mag.mag3 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Barrel.barrel4 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Sight.sight5_Atlas_Cyclops gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Stock.stock5 None dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.SemiAutoSniper.acc2_KyrosPower dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.SemiAutoSniper.Material_KyrosPower_3 gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix.PrefixU_blank gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Title.TitleM_Atlas1_Cyclops BenNeg 13:36, June 25, 2010 (UTC) First of all, one of GearCalc's many loopholes is that the naming system isn't perfect yet. duncanfogg said that he took the codes straight from the game files, which as we all know are kind of wonked at the moment. So ignore the naming completely. Save for the Friendly Fire and probably a few others which I forget now, unique weapons usually have no prefix, i.e. the entire name is from the title. This is why unique hybrids appear with the legendary title and no prefix (Dove as a BLR Hornet, Ajax's Spear as an Ogre, etc). The unique part forces no prefix, and the legendary elemental part forces its title. However, I have noticed that this only applies for legendary elementals. Legendary non-elemental hybrids like the Cyclops will let the title, Kyros' Power, spawn (T.K.'s Wave with the Bulldog mag etc). --Nagamarky 14:47, June 25, 2010 (UTC) How I can open Willow Tree? Ok, my friend have downloaded at least 2 Willow Trees, and he can´t open them. He´ve Windows XP, so what is the problem? His computer doesn´t let him open them...you know? And I´ve Vista, where I can download Willow Tree, that works in his computer (link, please), or do I´ve to download it into my computer, so I can help my friend? Do I´ve to run it with something, or what? Do I really have to have Xplorer360 and XTAF USB Explorer? Sinister5310 12:45, June 27, 2010 (UTC) : The latest version of WillowTree is available here - just extract the package and run the exe. Nagamarky 12:56, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I´ll. But run it with "exe", I don´t understand (I´m from Finland), do you mean Xplorer360/XTAF USB Explorer? Yup? BTW, thanks a lot! Sinister5310 18:17, June 27, 2010 (UTC) : No, just run the program in the folder called WillowTree# Nagamarky 22:41, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok... Sorry, I´m so n00b... All you need to have: WillowTree (Link above), Else? Step 1: Download WillowTree Step 2: Save it into your computer Step 3: Run it with "WillowTree#"...? Jeez! I don´t even know, what it is!?! Sorry, but this is hard... Sinister5310 18:14, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : Don't bother with the Xplorer360/XTAF USB Explorer crap. Just download from the link, save whatever you downloaded, extract the archive (I hope you know what an archive is), and you will see a program called WillowTree#. Run it. I don't know how to explain it in a simpler manner than this. --Nagamarky 22:54, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok...well, at least I´ll try... And that is a ZIP-file...I hope, this ain´t a joke. And sorry, if I wasted your time... But this is the last question; extract = click the file with mouse´s right button? What do you mean with that? Or something else? If you mean that, it doesn´t work... Sorry if I´m getting on your nervs... Sinister5310 07:36, June 29, 2010 (UTC) : Does your computer have anything to handle ZIP files? Just do whatever you need to do to open it. You will see WillowTree# inside when you open it. --Nagamarky 08:25, June 29, 2010 (UTC) : : Only Internet exp... But when I opened it, it launched many pages of internet...you know..? Mabey I should just give up... ´Cause I don´t know, do I really need WT#... Sorry this all, but I´ve no choise... -Sinister5310 20:42, June 30, 2010 (UTC) +3 Team Find Rare Items Out of curiosity, can a COM with +3 Team Find Rare Items actually spawn in-game? A thread that's been going here has a couple of users claiming it exists, but I figured you'd know for certain (after all, even if a screenshot is given it isn't definite proof). I figured you'd come across the thread anyways, but letting you know it's there could save you some time if you wanted to resolve it. -- 02:06, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Rose Question?? Is 'Alacritous' the only legit prefix? What about 'Harmonious'?? Thanks in advance. Wrecked111 00:28, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :see:User:Bukkithead/Bukkit_o_Stuph#Shields or look at gear calculator. 00:38, July 3, 2010 (UTC) : I was asking Nag, but thanks anyway I guessWrecked111 02:08, July 3, 2010 (UTC)